new_gallifreyfandomcom-20200213-history
Long Names
Basics of Long Names Long names are the Gallifreyan names given to people pursuing membership in New Gallifrey. They consist of four basic parts: a primary name (canonically, such as Romana or Narvin), bits that describe the person's relation to the society of New Gallifrey, a House name (such as ''Dvora ''in Romana's canonical long name), although members of the Celestial Intervention Agency do not use a House name as part of their name, and bits describing the personality of the individual. In New Gallifrey, the long names are written using Collective Gallifreyan, and the IPA keyboard. Long Name Usage in New Gallifrey Anyone who is a Candidate or Trainee Healer in New Gallifrey can have a long name - initiation is not a prerequisite to have a long name. In fact, a long name is a prerequisite for initiation, regardless of how much the individual member actually uses their long name in everyday life. In the spirits of being a culturally authentic reconstruction group, members of New Gallifrey have taken to making their long name their username on Discord, specifically those who are fairly involved in the group. In addition to being used in Initiation, long names are used in other ceremonies, such as the Presidential Investiture. There is a channel in the New Gallifrey Discord dedicated to the explanation of the long names of New Gallifrey's members. Longer long names typically reflect that a member fulfills, or has fulfilled more roles in New Gallifrey than those with shorter names. Long Name Format Primary Name The primary name in a long name is the first name of the individual, commonly but not necessarily the name of one of their kintypes. It is the name they are known by within New Gallifrey, and may not be (usually is not) the name they are known by in the offline world. Primary names always have a vowel added if they do not have one as-is. Roles and Ranks The second part of the long name is the roles that the individual takes in society. Roles Table Ranks Table House Name The third bit in a Gallifreyan long name is the House that the individual is a member of. People who are members of the Celestial Intervention Agency within New Gallifrey may choose to forgo this name bit, however, no-one has made that choice yet. If the individual is not a member of a Great House, and was not a member of one in their past life or chooses to forgo that for some reason, the name of their chapter is used in lieu of a House name, or another last name that is applicable may be used. Last bits The last bits of a Gallifreyan name relate to personality, and 2-3 are chosen to complete the long name. Examples əɹoɹɛnik’dɛjibɑjolobɑmɔhupɾɪsogɪkʔɑastad - Pronounced Ah-ror-nick-deh-ji-bah-joh-lo-ba-mo-hu-pris-oh-gik-ah-astad. This is the name of Patrician President Rory, Kithriarch and Caregiver of House Prisogik'a. Moɹganɐdɛjiɛðɛspɾɪsogɪkʔɑanaɹ - Pronounced Morgan-uh-deh-ji-ethes-pris-oh-gik-ah-anar. This is the name of Patrician Advisor Morgana of House Prisogik'a. Category:Culture Category:Language